


Lemon Element

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All the Smut Tags, F/M, Lemons, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... A collection of one-shot citrus for ZUKO and KATARA. Canon, AU, angst, fluff, and more. Porn with Plot![Ch 2] Summary: Katara wants to thank the Blue Spirit for saving Aang personally—very personally. Tags: blow jobs [silence?]Author's Note: Though this is marked Complete, it never truly is. I will add chapters whenever inspiration strikes me. Requests welcome too.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lemon Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Midnight Swim

Summary: Katara invites Zuko for a little midnight swim.

Tags: established relationship [bending kink?]

XXX

When Katara woke him with a gentle shake and a finger to her lips, she was already wearing her bindings and nothing else. Zuko came out of his dreams easily, perking up when he saw the moonlight reflected in her ocean-blue eyes. She pointed away from the circle of low firelight and then moved off. Her inky hair and dark skin were swallowed almost immediately by the shadows. Zuko glanced at their slumbering companions before carefully sneaking after her.

Barefoot, they were stealthy and soundless through the forest where they had made camp for the night. Zuko was only able to make out the reflection of moonlight on Katara's white wrappings, but her pace was unhurried and he followed easily. He didn't quite catch up, hanging back so he could watch the sway of her hips and the shape of her strong thighs. She pushed through the treeline and then stood, silhouetted in the moonlight, waiting for him. He stepped out after her, his bare feet sliding through the dewy grass.

Stretched out before them was the small lake where they had collected water for dinner and washed some clothes. A stream fed into it at one end and ran merrily away at the other. The water came down from the mountains. It was cold and clear, showing the stony bottom and silvery fish in its depths. Algae and pond weeds grouped at the edges in a thick carpet. Lotus and lilies bloomed at the surface, perfuming the night breeze. The moonlight glittered on the water and in Katara's matching blue eyes.

“Fancy a dip?” she asked. Her voice was low and sultry.

Zuko did, but... “The water's freezing, remember?”

Katara fiddled with the tie of her breast bindings. “You could warm it up for us.”

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, but they were a ways from camp. No one was around to see him firebend or question why he was doing it. Zuko turned back towards Katara to find that she had already unwound her top. Her breasts were full, her nipples stood out rosily, and her stomach sloped to her hips. She cocked her weight, looking at him expectantly. How could he resist?

Zuko peeled off his shirt, kicked off his trousers, chose a spot with no pond flora, and waded into the water with a shiver. His burgeoning erection withered as the cold water crept up his thighs. He plunged both hands into the water and concentrated on bending. Steam rose off the surface in wisps. Soon, the water around him began to warm.

He heard a splash and assumed Katara had gotten in behind him. A moment later, the weight of her naked chest settled on his bare back. Her nipples were like sharp pebbles, pressing against his back. She bent the water in a small circle around them, circulating as he warmed it. Soon, the temperature was at an agreeable level and Zuko could feel his toes again. He became aware that Katara was tracing the back of his ankle with her foot.

As his blood rushed south, so did Katara's hand. Still pressed against his back from behind, she ran her hand down his chest. Her blunt nail flicked over his nipple, traced the line of his abs, slipped along the edge of his hip, and sorely ignored where he wanted her touch the most. He did his best not to whine as she dipped her fingers in the warmish water between his legs.

“Perfect,” she praised.

Zuko lifted his hands from the water with a splash, grasping her forearm.

She resisted where he wanted to move her and gave his inner thigh a little pinch. He let her go, dropping his hands back into the water. She traced the vee of his pelvis again, making him shiver, and then finally coiled her fingers around his aching cock. He hissed. Despite the warmth of the water, her skin was still cool.

She laughed lightly and began to stroke, warming both of them with friction. Her thumb swept over his weeping tip and it was all he could do not to thrust greedily against her hand. He felt more than he saw Katara bend. She lifted herself off his back with a wave and circled around to his front. The water bobbed beneath her so that she was eye-level with him and even with his cock.

Zuko couldn't help running his hands along the curve of her back, pressing her flush to his chest. She squirmed against his skin, nipples rubbing, her sodden core catching against the ridge of his hip, her heart beating eagerly between them. Zuko grasped her bottom, tugged her closer, and kneaded her flesh.

She usually would have pushed her fingers through his hair, pulling him roughly in for a kiss, but instead she kept her hands stretched out as she bent. The warmish water swirled around them, levying her up and lapping against Zuko's thighs. She waggled her fingers, pulling more water in and knocking Zuko off balance. His hips rocked into her as he tried to steady himself.

“I'll hold you up,” Katara promised. She lifted a wave against his back and used it to push him forward. His cock bumped her slick lips. “Come on,” she said. “I need you.”

Zuko didn't relinquish his hold on Katara's ass, but he freed one hand and used it to guide his shaft into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed, bottoming him out inside her with a groan. Zuko shuddered, feeling her hungry walls squeezing. The water pressed in around them, up his sides and around her hips, in response to her feelings.

He began to move, rocking into her. Katara opened and closed her hands, creating little waves that matched Zuko's hips thrust for thrust. She used her bending to increase their tempo, the water slamming Zuko deeper and deeper into her. She threw her head back, loose dark hair cascading down her back, and gasped. Zuko closed his mouth over her pulse, sucking hotly. The water on her shoulders and throat steamed off with his breath.

A wave rose up at Katara's back and she relaxed into it. She lowered herself, lying out evenly with Zuko's hips. His warm hands shifted from her ass to her hips. He tugged her up and down on his cock, pistoning into her. The water made it easier to move, taking her weight and washing away any resistance. He used one hand to hold her steady and lowered the other to her clit. He thumbed her little pearl, sliding across her wet skin.

Katara's dark hair spread like spilled ink in a halo around her head, her breasts heaved as she gasped, and she closed her eyes in bliss. She was spread out beneath Zuko like a feast and he drank in the sight of her. There had never been someone so beautiful, floating there like a goddess in the water.

Despite her closed lids and parted lips, she still controlled the water around them. She raised the wave beneath her hips, adjusting Zuko's angle so that his cock scraped against her walls with each thrust. Her back bowed and Zuko let go of her hip to squeeze her breast. His thumb carded over her nipple, a little spark of flame dancing across her sensitive skin. She keened at the sensation, arching into his touch.

Zuko couldn't help but stare down at her. She was stunning, limned in moonlight and sparkling with water droplets. Her mouth was open in a little oh of bliss, gasping tiny fragments of his name each time his cock brushed the mouth of her womb. Her muscles squeezed around him, tightening and releasing in time with the bending of her waves.

“Katara,” Zuko breathed.

Her eyes flickered open, sapphire blue orbs gazing up at him, and smiled.

Katara bent another wave, snapping his hips sharply against her core. She groaned, tightening around his cock, drawing him deeper. Her heels dug into his lower back and Zuko eagerly increased his pace. Her breasts bounced vigorously, nipples peaked at attention. Katara used the water all around them to slam herself down on Zuko's cock, driving him into her.

Zuko tensed, gripping her hips again and pounding into her. The water began to slosh around them, splashing onto his chest and landing in the hollows of her stomach. The temperature had cooled, giving their skin little shocks wherever the chilly water landed. However, it was still warm around Zuko's legs and beneath Katara's back.

“So close,” Katara murmured breathlessly.

Zuko pinched her clit between two fingers and used his other hand to ferociously attack it. She squirmed in pleasure, the water nearly vibrating all around them.

Katara's orgasm crashed over her. Her thighs tightened, her hands clenched, the water coiled around them, and Zuko's cock was buried deep inside her. Everything was tight, lighting up with the heat of Katara's and cold where the water touched him. Zuko came with a stifled shout, biting his lip.

Katara surged up, the water rising at her back, and kissed him hard. She licked into his mouth, tasting his bliss, drawing him in. He twitched inside her as he emptied and she squeezed her thighs around his hips. Before the water could chill them, Zuko carried her out of the lake. Katara parted the waves to make his walk easier and then released the water with a splash as Zuko set her down on the springy grass.

Katara made a pass over their bodies, drawing the water and sweat off their skin and Zuko's wet seed from inside her. She discarded everything into the muck around the lake. Then, she curled along Zuko's side, naked as the day she was born. He breathed out, channeling his inner fire. Steam rose around them, keeping them warm through the afterglow. He ran his hand along her back, fingertips light.

“What are you doing up?” Zuko asked finally.

“I had a dream,” Katara murmured.

“About what?” he asked.

“This,” she confessed. “It's why I woke you. Did you mind?”

Zuko shook his head. “Not at all. In fact, you can wake me anytime that you want.”

Katara pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his lips.

XXX

Who else is enjoying having Avatar on Netflix?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. The Color Blue

Summary: Katara wants to thank the Blue Spirit for saving Aang personally—very personally.

Tags: blow jobs [silence?]

Author's Note: I had most of the chapter written as the start of an AU story in which Zuko joins the Avatar's group early and is literally won over by the power of friendship. At this time, I don't think it's a full length story that I'm going to write, but you might see it later so I didn't steal the idea from myself.

XXX

Prince Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, wasn't the kind of person who planned his every waking moment. When he played Pai Sho with his Uncle Iroh, he always began the game with a strategy but it only lasted a few moves. He was better at thinking on his feet. He often prided himself in that talent.

However, when he heard that Admiral Zhao had captured the Avatar, he saw everything he had ever wanted slipping through his fingers. He had to do something—anything. He thought quickly and acted quicker. He donned a spirit mask, grabbed his dao swords, and rushed out into the night. It was only once he was inside Zhao's base that he realized he hadn't thought through enough of his plan.

He needed to free Aang, but to do that, he needed to free Aang. He would need to work with the Avatar to get them both back out of the base safely. If he did that, it wouldn't be an easy matter to capture Aang again. Tonight was not a night that he would capture the Avatar. Tongiht was a night that he would simply throw a wrench in Zhao's plans and Zuko supposed he was okay with that.

Zuko got Aang out of the base easily enough. He had known Aang was a great bender, lightning fast on his feet, and a quick thinker from personal experience, but he hadn't really appreciated those skills until now. Without his bending, he was dependent on Aang's. Aang had almost gotten them out on his airbending skill alone, but they didn't quite make it over the high outer wall.

Zuko thought quickly and then snapped his swords to Aang's throat. He felt Aang stiffen, but the boy didn't fight him off even though he easily could have. Grabbing a hold of Aang was as difficult as snagging an eel with his bare hands. Apparently, Aang trusted the strange blue spirit not to kill him outright which Zuko wouldn't have done even if it was the last choice he had.

Zhao, on the other hand, didn't doubt that the masked figure would slay the Avatar. He let them go.

Once Zuko was alone with Aang in the woods, he realized he should have spent even a moment longer thinking about what he would do if—when—he succeeded in freeing the Avatar. He didn't want to just attack Aang. He had a feeling the Avatar would give him the slip immediately in the dark forest. However, what else was he supposed to do? Should he follow Aang back to his camp? He would have to out himself as the Prince of the Fire Nation sooner or later.

“Thank you so much,” Aang said breathlessly as they made their way through the darkness, “for rescuing me.”

Zuko wanted to summon a flame in his palm so he could see better, but didn't for obvious reasons. He didn't answer Aang. He wasn't sure if the Avatar would recognize his voice, but he didn't want to risk it.

“I don't think I could have done it without you,” Aang continued. He hopped nimbly over a fallen tree and took several steps backwards so that he could look at Zuko. “But, um, why did you rescue me? Do I know you?”

Zuko shook his head hastily, maybe too hastily.

“Oh,” Aang said softly.

Zuko could see the mask of the blue spirit reflected in Aang's eyes.

“Were you imprisoned by Zhao too?”

Zuko almost agreed with that story, but he realized that a prisoner wouldn't be allowed to keep something like a mask or the twin dao swords that he carried. He hesitated long enough that Aang voiced another suggestion.

“Are you wanted by the Fire Nation?”

To this, Zuko did nod. It wasn't a lie, not really. If anyone figured out that Prince Zuko was this Blue Spirit that had freed the Avatar, he would be wanted. Beyond that, he hoped his father—somewhere in the Fire Nation—wanted him home.

Aang didn't ask what he had done to put himself on the Fire Nation's Most Wanted List. Instead, he asked simply, “Did you do... something terrible?”

Zuko shook his head.

Aang didn't press him for details, but he let his breath out slowly, relieved.

For that, Zuko was grateful. He didn't think he'd be able to come up with a convincing tale. Again, he wondered if Aang would recognize his voice.

Behind them, they could hear the fire benders crashing through the underbrush. They shouted to each other. In the distance, bright orange flames flared. Part of Zuko delighted in the fact that he had ruined Zhao's plans, part of him was still concerned that they would be caught. They weren't out of the woods yet, figuratively and literally.

Aang paused, looking back over his shoulder at the bright lantern of fire. “Let's go,” he said. With that, he summoned a massive gale. The forest whipped into a frenzy around them and they ran, their tracks covered by fallen leaves and dust. Zuko thought about taking off in a different direction, but found himself following the young Avatar instead.

…

They reached the Avatar's camp at noon. Zuko had expected to be exhausted from running, but something about Aang's airbending had made his feet fly over the ground. He was pleasantly winded and his muscles were sore, but he wasn't half as exhausted at he thought he would be. Which was probably a good thing because he found himself suddenly standing face-to-face with Aang's entourage with nothing but his flimsily-tied mask. He might need his energy to fight after all.

“Aang!” Katara said desperately. She surged to her feet and quickly began checking him over. Her busy brown hands patted along Aang's shoulders and down his arms. She looked about an inch away from checking his pulse when her brother noticed the masked figure behind him.

Sokka yanked his boomerang from its sheathe and brandished it. “Who is this?” he demanded.

Zuko resisted the urge to whip out his dao swords.

Aang immediately batted away Katara's hands and insinuated himself between Sokka and the Blue Spirit. “Stop it, Sokka! This is, uh, I don't really know, but he rescued me from Admiral Zhao.”

“Admiral Zhao?” Katara repeated. “Is that why you were gone for so long?”

Aang nodded.

“So, what's your name, stranger?” Sokka asked. He lowered his weapon, but didn't put it away.

Zuko hesitated and made a little slashing motion across his throat.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sokka grumbled.

“You can't speak?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded hastily.

“What can we call you?” Aang asked.

Zuko pointed at his mask again.

“Blue?” Katara asked. She noticed Sokka's weapon and poked him firmly in the ribs with one finger.

Sokka yelped and put his boomerang away. “Or Demon,” he put in.

Zuko shook his head at Sokka, arms folded across his chest.

“Let's go with Blue, if that's okay with you?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. It was better than 'Demon' or whatever else they were going to start coming up with.

“We were just about to eat some lunch,” Katara continued. “Would you like to eat with us?”

Zuko's stomach growled, but he couldn't take his mask off to eat. Even if they didn't recognize his voice, they would certainly recognize his face. He shook his head.

Aang regarded him. “Come on, that was a hell of an escape and we ran really far. You must be starving. You can take your mask off with us,” he said gingerly. “We don't mind if you're wanted by the Fire Nation. Technically, we're wanted too.”

“He's wanted by the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked shrilly.

Katara swiped at her brother, but she did ask lowly, “Wanted for what?”

Zuko took a step backwards. This was a terrible idea.

“Nothing horrible,” Aang supplied. “I already asked.”

Sokka doubtfully glanced between them. “And our masked friend gave you a straight answer?”

“A lot of people are wanted by the Fire Nation, Sokka,” Katara put in. “There's no reason to get so defensive.”

As a show of faith, Zuko removed his dao swords from his back and handed them over to Sokka. Doing so didn't really make him vulnerable. After all, he still had his bending, but they didn't know that.

Sokka's jaw dropped. Then, he gave himself over to examining the ornate swords with an eager warrior's eye.

Katara smiled and beckoned Zuko over to the fire, burning low beneath a cast iron pot that bubbled merrily with vegetable stew. Aang swept himself over on a gust of wind and perched on a low rock. Katara ladled the food into bowls and handed them out. Zuko breathed deep and his stomach growled, but his mask...

“You can eat on the other side of Appa,” Aang told him.

“We won't look,” Katara said, “we promise.”

Sokka must have found some kind of answer in Zuko's swords because he nodded his agreement. He busily directly his attention to his food.

Zuko carried the warm bowl to the other side of the Avatar's giant flying bison, crouched down, and tipped his mask onto the top of his head so he could pull it down if there seemed even a chance they would sneak a peek at his face. He ate eagerly, stomach snarling, but was a little disappointed by the flavor. He was used to spicy food and the Avatar's little group seemed to be traveling with little to no spies besides salt. He sorely wished he had brought some fire flakes, but he was hungry enough to clean his dish.

After lunch, the group retired to the riverbank where Katara and Aang settled in for a day of vigorous waterbending practice. Zuko sat on the bank and watched, sweating beneath his mask, while Sokka brushed Appa. Momo came and perched on Zuko's shoulder, chortling and chirruping. Zuko gave him a little scratch under his chin.

Katara emerged from the river, bending water out of her tangled tresses. Stray drops glistered on her bare arms and legs. Her white wrappings were almost sheer where they clung to the span of her breasts and the crease of her ass. With his mask, she couldn't tell that he was staring at her.

Aang remained in the water, bending countless tentacles in a semi-circle around himself.

Katara clapped her hands and bent the dregs of water from her undergarments. “That's great, Aang, keep practicing! I'm going to start making dinner.” She smiled at Zuko as she pulled her blue dress on over her wrappings and knotted the belt. “Want to help me?”

Zuko almost answered, 'I'm rubbish at cooking,' but caught himself at the last second. Instead, he shook his head.

“Come on, please?” Katara asked. “I need some firewood.”

Zuko glanced at Aang and Sokka, relented, and followed Katara back towards their camp. He picked up stray twigs and logs along the way, stacking them up under his arm. Katara did the same. Each time she bent over, she flashed a lovely display of bare leg. She smiled at him often, arranging her loose hair back over her shoulder.

They reached the remains of the temple where they had camped and Zuko neatly stacked the firewood beside their pit. He started building the fire and caught himself before he lit it. Katara came over with her flint, struck the kindling, and then heaved the pot over the fire. She began making much the same meal as they had had for lunch. Zuko watched with boredom. As he had thought, they had little to no spices. He watched her stirring the stew and then headed outside. He returned a few minutes later with a handful of rosemary and some ginger root. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Katara watched him with a glint in her eye, like she wasn't sure he was poisoning them or not.

Zuko inched his mask up, tasted it first, and then offered the spoon to her.

Katara practically moaned when she tasted his alterations. Her blue eyes sparkled. “That's so good!”

Zuko was flattered, but she couldn't see his smile. He took a seat beside her while she continued cooking, stirring with her bending and stealing tastes frequently. She made that sound of pleasure each time she did so. Zuko adjusted his trousers. How was it that such a little sound had an effect on him? He was a prince, for Agni's sake. He had been with plenty of women, but they hadn't really been with him, had they? They had seen his mantle, seen his scar, seen his banishment. They hadn't seen him.

Technically, right now, neither had Katara.

With their dinner cooking quietly by itself, Katara turned her attention to Zuko. Her legs were sleek and exposed through the high slits of her dress. Zuko absently thought that she usually wore leggings underneath it, otherwise her outfit would be practically indecent. He could see the waist of her panties every time she moved. The memory of her sheer bindings clinging to her most intimate parts was still fresh in his mind. Luckily, his mask hid the flush that was creeping over his cheeks.

“I wanted to thank you, Blue,” Katara said. Her voice was low and silken. “For saving Aang from the Fire Nation.”

Zuko made a little 'it was no trouble' gesture.

Katara's leg slipped from the slit in her skirt as she moved closer. “Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure it wasn't easy,” she said. “I wanted to thank you. Personally.”

Zuko's eyes strayed to her bared leg.

She smirked, a little twist of her lips and sparkle in her eye that made the blood rush south.

Zuko shifted slightly, half with a mind to scoot backwards and half wanting to pull her closer. He couldn't adjust his trousers without drawing more attention to exactly what he didn't want her to see. He also couldn't speak unless he wanted her to recognize him. He could still push her away. It wouldn't take much effort, but the fire was right behind her and he didn't want to risk it.

Katara hit her knees between his spread legs. Her skirt landed between her thighs, showing off each bare leg. Her toes curled into the dusty ground, bare like her arms. The hint of her breast bindings peeped through the gap at the top of her dress. Zuko had an excellent view, especially when she tilted her head and looked up at him through her lashes. She wet her lips.

Zuko stifled a groan.

Katara lightly skimmed her palms up Zuko's parted thighs, pressing down when she reached the vee of his pelvis. The material pulled tight against his erection and she smiled down at it. He thought about squirming away from her, but it was clear she knew what she was doing. He couldn't deny that he wanted what she was offering.

“Blue,” Katara said softly. “Can I show you my gratitude?”

There wasn't enough blood in his brain to remind him not to speak. “Yeah,” he managed.

She grinned. “So you can speak.”

Zuko bit his lip. Clearly, she hadn't recognized his voice or else she wouldn't be kneeling at his feet, but he couldn't risk it again.

Katara tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “That's okay,” she said. “You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I think I can make you.”

A shudder ran up Zuko's back, prickling goosebumps along his arms and across his covered thighs. Katara gripped the waistband of his trousers, tugged it down, and released his erection. It sprang delightedly into her face, weeping and flushed with blood. Katara licked her lips, gripped the base of his shaft, and plunged down. Her mouth was hot, her tongue was soft, and her throat was tight. It was all Zuko could do to stop himself from crying out again.

Katara flicked her eyes up at him from beneath her lashes and smirked around his cock. She lapped the ridge under his head, stroked along the pulsing vein, and then hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. Her head bobbed, licking and suckling the tip. Zuko couldn't help sliding his fingers into the cool silk of her hair, trying to urge her to go faster, to take him deeper, to swallow more and more. She didn't resist, letting him set a faster pace that drove him to the brink.

She pressed his hips firmly down, bracing him against his seat. She began to bob in earnest, taking his shaft inch by inch into her mouth. She lapped the underside of his cock, sliding her tongue along his aching flesh. She worked his cock past her gag reflex and into her throat, swallowing him down. He groaned, unable to help himself, and felt her pleasure at his little surrender. He doubled down, gripping her hair tightly, but she swallowed the last millimeters of his cock in one smooth motion.

The muscles of her throat clutched the sensitive head of his cock, milking it, squeezing it, taking it in. She flicked her eyes up at him again, so blue in her tanned face. Her mouth was swollen and wet, slick to her chin where she gobbled his shaft. Her nose brushed the curls of his pubic hair and she gave a little nuzzle. He bit back a groan, stifling his urge to cry and cum with the same breath. As though sensing the cusp of his pleasure, she suddenly hummed. It was a low tuneless note, but it built and surged up through Zuko's cock and plumed low in his belly.

“I'm—” He wanted to warn her, but he cut himself off.

It seemed she knew already. She stopped humming and swallowed preemptively. Her throat fluttered around him, pulling his seed down. His hips jerked, still restrained by her hands, pumping desperately into her mouth. She swallowed his release and eased him back into the safety of her mouth. He was over-sensitive, but she gingerly licked and kissed around the mushroomed head. Before long, he was engorged as though he hadn't just had the best blowjob of his life.

Katara rocked back on her heels, wiped her mouth, and smiled at him. “Speechless, Blue?”

He knew she couldn't see his glower, but he imagined that she knew it was there.

Katara gave a little laugh, stirred their dinner again, and then smoothly mounted up into his lap. She brushed aside her skirt, revealing her white panties. The bindings were complicated and Zuko was already worried about trying to untie them when she smoothly pushed aside the crotch. The petals of her flower glistened with arousal and he could smell the musk of her easily. He gripped her hips out of habit, steadying her as she found a place for her knees and hands.

“Can we go again or are you too sensitive?”

At odds with either question, his cock bobbed aggressively between them.

Katara chuckled again. “I won't know if you don't answer me, Blue.”

Zuko ignored her. Instead, he snaked a hand between them, found her pearl, and pinched it. She yelped, jolting in his lap, but he held firm. He spread the lips of her sex and curled his way inside her. With his thumb on her button and two fingers pressing from inside, he set a rapid pace that had her moaning and squirming in seconds. She rode his hand, her hips canting and rolling for more friction, for it just a little deeper, for just a little more. He felt her walls flutter around his fingers, clutching, sucking him greedily in.

He smirked and slowed his pace.

“No,” Katara moaned.

He gave a little shrug as though to say, 'How was I supposed to know?'

Katara's lower lip thrust out in an adorable pout. “Blue,” she grumbled. “Please, don't stop. I was so close.”

He shrugged again.

“Just a little longer,” she pleaded, “then, I'll ride you like an eel-hound, I promise.”

The image of those creatures, bolting at an incredible pace across the ground made blood rush south. Zuko didn't make her beg any longer.

He redoubled the speed of his thumb on her clit and curled a third finger into her. She moaned at the stretch, anchoring herself on his shoulders and throwing her head back in a cascade of dark curls. Her hips rocked to meet his thrusts, grinding and roiling. He let his nail tuck under the hood of her clit, sending a bolt of bliss through her root and into her belly. She squeezed down on his shoulders painfully and whined. Her muscles clenched and her entire body went stiff. A renewed rush of wetness splattered in his cupped palm.

Wordlessly, Zuko stroked her juices into his aching cock.

Katara didn't take long to catch her breath. Still riding the waves of her orgasm, she pressed against Zuko's shaft and let him hold it steady while she sank down with a groan. He was thick and long, spreading and stretching her muscles before bottoming out just the right side of painful. She levied her weight onto her knees and gave a few experimental bounces. Zuko groaned and saw the flash of her smile when she heard the sound. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

She focused on driving him into her, the breath whooshing from their lungs with each powerful thrust. She maintained her grip on his shoulders and he held her hips, helping her balance while she bounced on his cock. She was so tight and wet and warm. Zuko had always been vocal during sex and it was downright impossible not to give her words of praise or encouragement. He focused on the feel of her, but that only brought him to the peek faster than he would have liked.

Katara was grinning down at him, her face hung like a sun. She lowered her head and placed a kiss on his mask.

Zuko felt the pressure, even if he couldn't feel her lips. He couldn't stifle his cry as he came again, quickly lifting her up and off his cock before he filled her with his seed. Katara remained perched on his knees, legs lewdly spread and underwear rucked to the side. She watched his orgasm drip down his softening shaft with a curious tilt to her head.

Once Zuko caught his breath, he put his hand between her spread legs again and fit his fingers inside. This time, he pressed the ridge of his palm to her clit. He knew his fingers were rough from his swords and he moved fast, wringing her second orgasm out within seconds. Katara keened when she came, head thrown back, voice heard shamelessly.

Zuko withdrew his hand while she came down and wished he could bring it to his face, inhale her scent, lick her juices away, but his mask was between them still.

“That was great, Blue,” Katara said. She shakily stood.

Zuko was satisfied to see that her knees were weak.

“That's again for saving Aang,” Katara said.

Zuko wanted to say, 'Anytime.' Instead, he just gave her a thumbs up.

Katara chuckled.

Zuko was already lining up the next time he could use his skills to rescue the Avatar and reap the rewards. He watched as Katara straightened out her panties, flashing him a little smile. Maybe, traveling with the Avatar's group wouldn't be so bad.

XXX

As always, I am marking this story complete, but it never is. I will add chapters of smut as the mood strikes me.

Questions, comments, concerns? Requests welcome.


End file.
